


Peaceful

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Not Beta Read, Nothing much to say, barely proof read, i wanted this posted so im doing that, in between holidays, oh well, patt and ro just talk, updaiting the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: It was that in between time of the holidays. Where everything held a certain peacefulness to it. Roman and Patton catch up together.Sweet fluff, nothing big.





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I hope everyone has had some wonderful hollidays, especially with the new year almost here, and school and work starting back up soon.   
> I really wanted some fluffly post christmas something, and Roman and Patton decided to talk.   
> This is not beta read, and barely proof read, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.   
> Anyways, enjoy!

 

Roman approached Patton who was leaning on the counter in front of the breakfast nook, looking into the living room with a warm mug of coco in hand. He was wearing his new pj’s from Virgil, ones with a cute puppy print.

 

“Hey Mo,” he said gently, leaning next to him on the counter, not wanting to disturb the peace.

 

“Hey Ro,” he said back, it really was peacefully quiet, in general really. Virgil and Logan were in the living room. Both were leaning over the book Roman had gifted their third. It was an enchanted book, one he had specially created about astronomy. One that would update and accumulated the information that Thomas learnt in his new course. It also had the space for cool graphics and film that was showed in class and moving image diagrams. They both looked fascinated by what was on the page.

 

It was that in between time of Christmas and New Years. The holiday vibe still hung in the air like the scent of pine sap, cinnamon and ginger, but like anything, was slowly fading like the short days light. People were itching to get moving again, to progress, yet wanting to hang suspended in the time where they were. Unwrapped gifts were still in groupings waiting to be looked at again. He had received a really neat notebook from Logan that he had yet to crack open again. The fridge was filled with leftovers and the counter was littered with half finished trays of treats. It was peaceful, the in between time was perfect to sit and not worry about what was going to happen next. Even Virgil didn’t seem as tense right now.

 

“You did good, ya know?” Patton said gently, after taking a sip of his warm drink.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed, tilting his head.

 

“The decorations, the gifts, Virgil’s Birthday, everything went really well. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Well, it’s a special year, I had to put on the best.” He looked back to Virgil and Logan as they flipped a page of already known knowledge, and one of the many images of the milky way night sky popped up, and Roman saw how their eyes twinkled with stars like the book showed, even if their wonder filled expressions stayed small.

 

“Every year is special, but I agree, this one more than usual. It would have been good any way if something didn’t work out.”  

 

“I know, but still, I wanted his first Christmas to be a good one, and his birthday.”

 

“Ya, there’s a lot to make up for.” Patton sighed, a low breath that had his shoulders drooping a little.

 

“There is, but, you all okay Pat?”

 

He received a curious head tilt.

 

“I mean, how are you? You are feeling all fine? Or…”

 

“Oh, ya, I’m good, it was a little crazy the couple days before hand, ya know. With the video and shopping, but now. It’s all good. We got to see family and visit. Friends are all good. The video was received very well and we got some shorts out, thanks to you. So, everything’s all… ya know.”

 

“Peaceful?”

 

“Peaceful.”

 

“Do you think the others would like a cup of coco?” he nodded to the half full pot of previously boiled water, canister of hot chocolate powder open on the counter beside it. Virgil flipped a page again and Logan pointed out something interesting on it, making their fourth nod and point something else out on the page. Their small smiles growing a little.

 

“Maybe, let them have some time together, Virgil is finally looking as calm as he can be, especially with the stress from earlier in the week. And Logan is not working over any schedule right now, they’re both having fun.” Patton replied softly, and took another sip from his cup.

 

Roman nodded, moving to make himself a cup. “Yes, good idea. Are you ready for New Years?”

 

“Are we?” Patton asked, shrugging.

 

“I’d like to think so. We got goodies and chips, so we don’t need to go to the store, and the normal friend group is coming over, everything like normal.”

 

“So then were good, no worries.”

 

“Well, we can’t ensure that our resident worrywart will not, but we can do our best.” He stirred in a couple spoonsful of powder, the fresh sweet smell wafting up. He smiled lightly as he returned to his spot, taking his own sip of coco.

 

“It will be good-” Patton was interrupted by a large yawn, hand moving to cover his mouth.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Kind of, what time is it?”

 

“Almost half past one in the morn,” he grinned, craning his head to see the clock.

 

“Well, our sleep schedule is non-existent.” He replied with a light giggle.

 

“When did we ever have a sleep schedule?”

 

“When we were straight.”

 

“Ah-” Roman snickered at the joke. “So never then.”

 

“Yup.” They stayed quiet, leaning on the counter, taking sips of coco and glances of Virgil and Logan enjoying the book. They would go to bed soon, Thomas, everyone needed their sleep, but no one wanted to yet. It was that time when the clock was more a decoration than anything, and ticking hands hung still in between the holiday madness. Where things progress slowly, inevitably, but it was good progress nether less.

 

If anything, it was peaceful.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
